The New Squidbeak Splatoon: Inkfinity War
by IzzTheKid
Summary: As the Cap'n and his agents search for an Agent 7 to fill the gap, a new threat arises: one of their own species. An inkling recovering from head injury soon discovers her past incarnation as a human child. Angered, she swears to end the entire Mollusk era with the blind help of Octavio. She'll have an army. Captain Cuttlefish insists that two can play at that game.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I'm recording, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, okay. If you're hearing this message, then you are a higher species of life, successors to us. We, if you can understand us, are human. We may be much like you-"  
"Not likely."  
"Or, as my assistant says, completely different. We have only left this recorded message to you to let you know that we exist, and our species is on its last legs."  
"We don't want to be aggressive. We're just helping you with research on this planet you know next to nothing about. This world stretches further back then you can believe."  
"We will leave the rest to your imagination. Consider this your only primary source."

The old device stopped its whirring and one of its buttons flicked up.  
"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" an inkling investigator inquired.  
"Not a clue." Her colleague responded.


	2. Chapter One - Lucky Seven

Chapter 1: Lucky Seven

"Long, long ago, us slimy sea-critters were livin' and thrivin' in the crisp, clear water. But after many years, the water turned bad for us for some old, otherworldly reason. When we reached land, us squids and octopi were just continuing to live life. That was, until one thing led to another, sea levels risen, and the Great Turf War ensued. The Inkling race had won after a fierce battle, driving the octarians underground. But I think you young-ins know by now that this wasn't entirely good. Octarians would be wiped out soon if they continued to live in these conditions. Sooner or later, Octavio got a devious idea as king. He used the power of music for evil, hypnotising the whole race, and stealing our Great Zapfish!"

"Seemed like a dark future for the squiddos, until good old Agent 3 came along, and stole it right back with the help of my grandsquids! Their radio override of the Inkantation snapped the octarian spectators right back to reality. Off the Hook came to be, I met Agent 8, we saved the world's destruction by some crazy old telephone, Four, Marie, and Sheldon saved our city's power _again_ along with Callie, and Octarians now friends of ours, doing ink battles in peaceful sport."

"So why should I let you in this organization, when all you want to do is just start a new war? Octarians aren't a problem as long as Octavio's in captivity." "I _came_ here to splat some scrubs! Is that too much to ask?" Capn' Cuttlefish was amazed at this enlisting inkling's hostility; and appalled at the same time. "Listen here, squiddo," he said, calming himself down before he has a heart attack...in all three. "The job of the New Squidbeak Splatoon is to _defend_ Inkopolis, not to start something we don't need to. So until you lighten up, I suggest you stay out of the Splatoon and go back to your X Rank nonsense." "Fine!" The inkling yelled in an unnecessary rage. "I didn't want to be part of your stupid team of puny friends anyway!" He stormed out Cuttlefish Cabin and plopped himself back down the manhole, muttering to himself. The captain let out a sigh. "Oh, these crazy kids are turning themselves into monsters," he said to himself. "When are we gonna find our Agent 7?" Suddenly, bubbling noises sounded outside the cabin, followed by footsteps. The door opened to reveal a casual clothed Squidbeak Splatoon.

"No luck?" Asked Marie, stepping in.

"How'd ya know?"  
"I just saw some dude going into the lobby with a Clash Blaster. He went into Tower Control."

The group sat against the walls as the captain had explained his day of trying to recruit those of the public to enlist in the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Pearl had reacted with smug comments about those who left in rage, Three had gone over what he had done if he were properly accepted in, and there was one strange remark that Agent 8 had made: "Were octos come in to be accept in?" (Her Inklish was still developing.) Captain Cuttlefish had thought for a moment before Callie interrupted. "Maybe they were just, y'know...self conscious about it." "Or maybe revealing the Splatoon to the public was a bad idea," Agent 4 suggested. "Come on, look at this," said Marina. "We're probably the successors of a race that ruled the Earth for thousands of years, and on top of that, civilization is still reconciling over a war that started this all. And what's with Mr. Grizz?"

"Anything can happen. For all we know, some squid could go psycho over the whole planet…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2, Part One: Warehouse Whale-Out

Inkopolis Square was bustling as usual. People went around talking to others, either discussing battle plans, the new gear being distributed, or something else that they found interesting. Some walked into stores, some ate food from the Crust Bucket, or some sat on their phones, and the occasional inkling desperately going for an FC on Squid Beats. Oh, and that one jellyfish skateboarder. All in all, it was a normal day.

Suddenly, a group of two inklings and two octolings, both species in each gender, emerged from a nearby subway, chatting happily as they walked toward Deca Tower. Most witnesses assumed they were going into a League Battle, as their ink colors were all blue. "It's crazy how Judd allows cephalo-parties in Regular Battles," the inkling boy said. "They're completely undignified, but the winner still gets the prize money." "Is that even _in_ the rules?" the octoling girl replied, shocked. The inkling boy shrugged. "He's probably too lazy to do something about it." Entering the lobby of Deca Tower, the four pulled small, square, metal chips out of their pockets. Together, they snapped their fingers, prompting the chips to enlarge and transform into weapons. Of course, an ink tank appeared on their backs, filling up with ink somehow transmitted directly from their sacs. The inkling girl walked to the buttons near the door, and pressed the button marked with the League Battle logo. A monotone voice suddenly spoke from within the lobby. "Four participants detected. Please register names." They introduced themselves:

IB: "Dez!"

IG: "Sophie!"

OB: "Chris!"

OG: "Daysia!"

"Analyzing vocal patterns...names registered. Searching for a opposing squad, please wait."

"Time to get out of this A minus Shell," Said Chris, confidently. "You really think we'll luck out this time?" Asked Sophie, not as confident. "I'm really getting tired of staying in this rank. Chris turned to answer, but Daysia interrupted. "Stop being such a pessimist, Sophie. All of this bad Juju is just gonna make this worse." Sophie, gripping her New Squiffer, just crossed her arms and waited. Soon, the voice returned. "Opponents found! Please do not exit the lobby for your own safety." The team started to glow in the color of their ink. Suddenly, their eyes widened when they saw the names of the opposing team next to the button panel. All of them had [BB] in front of their actual name. "A clan?" Yelled Dez, alarmed. "This is about to get crazy." Soon enough, the team shined a bright blue as they were beamed up to Walleye Warehouse.

Landing on their respawn points, the two teams readied themselves for Judd's command. Both of their eyes locked on the tower's beacon. Judd stood on a container overlooking the battlefield. With a loud voice, he announced:

"Meew… MOW! (Ready...GO!)"

To be continued…

Here's the gear index for the Blue Team:

Dez: Designer Headphones, Layered Anchor LS, Arrow Pull-Ons, "Durian" Hairstyle, Pocketed Shorts

Sophie: Bobble Hat, Orange Cardigan, Blue Moto Boots, "Classic Woomy" Hairstyle, Yoga Pants

Chris: Golf Visor, Octo Tee, Annaki Tigers, "Mohawk" Hairstyle, Regular Shorts

Daysia: Octoglasses, Annaki Drive Tee, Red Hi-Horses, "Ponytail" Hairstyle, Short Shorts


End file.
